Rock bands and Romance?
by Lex in Wonderland
Summary: After meeting the famous Blaine Anderson from the popular a capella rock group, The Warblers, at one of their concert...Him and Kurt instantly make a connection. Soon blossoms a friendship, and out of that, a romance. Rated M for Sex in later chapters, homophobic language, and a character death.


**Explanation: I got this idea, no joke, from the Glee Cover of "** ** _I Believe In A Thing Called Love_** **" which was originally sang by the band "** ** _The Darkness_** **". That cover, gave me the idea to do this fic. Hope you enjoy! :)**

Kurt was so excited, Rachel, his best friend, Got herself and him tickets to his favorite rock band, _**The Warblers**_ , who were preforming at the same place they started out at years before, _Radio City Music Hall_ to kick off their second world tour. The kicker: They got both front row tickets and Back Stage Passes.

Kurt felt on top of the world.

But then, Rachel called in sick, so Kurt was left to go on his own, and no one wanted to go with the "Giggly Gay Fairy" (as he was called by Santana) who always got excited and did stupid things around famous people. Like when he met Lady Gaga, he bowed... ** _BOWED_**. No joke.

Kurt asked around if anyone wanted to go, his ex Adam declined since he found out he was a rebound, his second best friend Mercedes said _"Hell To The No!"_ to his face since she hated their style, even his only _male_ best friend Elliot, said no because he didn't like cover bands. Then, Santana, reluctantly agreed, as her girlfriend Dani convinced her.

"Thank You _so much_ Dani for convincing her, I thought no one would ever agree." Dani smiled and just did a _"Don't mention it"_ kinda motion and went off to work.

Kurt grinned and got dressed in horizontal black and white striped skinny jeans, a pair of stylish white short boots with fur in the inside, firm white button up, black waist coat, and put his **Backstage Pass** around his neck. He was so excited, he couldn't stop grinning.

Santana wore a blue and red cocktail dress with red pumps and had red highlights in her nightshade hair (black).

"Thank You SO MUCH Santana." Kurt hugged Santana and she smiled. Though she'd never admit it, she loved seeing Kurt happy. After all the shit he'd gone through with Karofsky, Azimio, even sometimes Sue...She was happy that he found such joy in just having someone to tag along with for a concert, or Fashion Week. But that's a whole other story.

"Hey Kurt? I-Promise never to tell anyone this," Kurt nodded, "I'm really happy you're happy...you deserve something like this...I mean it." Santana smiled and Kurt hugged her one last time.

"Thanks San, you really are nice on the inside...and outside when you want to be." Santana laughed and left with Kurt.

It was a 45 minute train ride to _Radio City Music Hall_ , but Kurt just listened to **_The Warblers_** on his phone, on his Napster. Kurt was _more_ that excited when they got there...he was amazed that this was an actual opportunity he got to see with one of his best gal pals.

When Santana and Kurt reached the entrance, Santana and Kurt, They had their tickets, and BSP (Backstage Passes) scanned and then were let through.

"I can't believe I'm at a WARBLERS CONCERT!" Kurt squealed with happiness as they walked to the concert hall and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Kurt...If you want me not to ditch you and go on a date with Dani where we end up watching _Blue Is The Warmest Color_ , turn down the Gay... _pllleeeeaaaassse?_ " Santana _begged_ with sarcasm.

"Sorry San, my voice gets high when I'm excited." Kurt said with an apologetic look. "I've noticed." Santana quipped and her and Kurt finally made it to the concert hall.

Kurt smiled and stood in front of the stage (The seats had been taken out).

As more people started walking into the hall, Kurt began getting more and more excited. As the equipment was set up behind the curtain, Kurt's eyes grew wide as the lights also dimmed.

 ** _"HOW ARE YOU NEW YORK?!"_** Spoke a voice over the intercom. Everyone in the room cheered loudly...except Santana.

 _ **"I Can't hear you!** **HOW ARE YOU NEW YORK?!"**_ Everyone cheered louder than the first time.

 ** _"HERE THEY ARE! THE WARBLERS!"_** Everyone cheered louder and louder as the curtain lifted.

"Are you ready New York?!" Spoke the lead singing of The Warblers, Blaine Anderson. He had the dreamiest hazel eyes ever seen and he always kept his hair gelled.

Everyone in the room cheered loud enough to make Santana deaf but she was just happy that Kurt had happiness and forgot about all of the bad stuff for a little while.

"Here's one of our favorite songs." Three of the vocalists, Jeff, Wes, and David, did the beginning back up vocals.

 _"Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel (bum bum bum bum bum bum).  
_ _My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel (bum bum bum bum)."_

As Blaine sang and looked into a few girls eyes, but every _true fan_ knew that Blaine was Gay.

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes as he knelt on the stage, taking his hand and holding the mic for Kurt to sing the next part.

 _"Touching you,"_ Kurt blushed and continued, _"Touching me..."_ He looked up at Blaine who was nodding, encouraging him to continue.  
 _  
"Touching you...God, You're touching me!"_ Blaine pulled Kurt up on stage and smiled at him.

 _"I believe in a thing called love,_  
 _Just listen to the rhythm of my heart."_

Blaine sang and then tossed Kurt his one mic, which, he began singing into it, with Blaine.

 _"There's a chance we could make it now._

 _We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down._

 _I believe in a thing called love,_  
 _Ooh!"_

"Yeah! C'mon!"

Blaine added in, giving Kurt a wink and the Warblers began harmonizing in the back more.

 _"I want to kiss you every minute, every hour, every day  
_ _You got me in a spin but everything is A.O.K!"_

Kurt couldn't believe what was happening. He was singing with THE Blaine Anderson. He had been crushing on the rock star for practically _years_. This was his dream come true.

 _"_ _Touching you..."_ Blaine sang, looking darkly and flirtly at Kurt at the same time.

 _"Touching me." Kurt sang back. He was in heaven, paradise, on CLOUD NINE!_

 _"Touching you...,"_ Kurt and Blaine sang together and then wailed the rest of the lyric, _"God, You're touching me!"_

 _"I believe in a thing called love!,  
_ _Just listen to the rhythm of my heart._

 _There's a chance we could make it now!,_  
 _We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down!_  
 _  
I believe in a thing called love..."_  
 _  
_Kurt sang out the next part with all the force and power he had, his voice highness now at max.

 _"Ooh!"_

 _"Touching you,_  
 _Touching me..."_

Blaine looked up at Kurt as he sang the next part...

 _"Touching you, GOD YOU'RE TOUCHING ME! Oooohhhh Yeah Yea-ea-eaaa-eah!"_

Kurt's voice was like an electric guitar as it's highness reached new, unknown and un-reached levels. Kurt was ready for the finale...excited as the song reached it's climax.

 _"I believe in a thing called love! (I believe in a thing called love).,  
_ _Just listen to the rhythm of my heart (Rhythm of the Heart!)!_

 _There's a chance we could make it now!,_  
 _We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down!_  
 _  
I believe in a thing called love!_  
 _Ooh!"_

Kurt and Blaine finished the song and Kurt was tired beyond belief as all his energy was drained after singing and dancing as if his life depended on it. He hadn't performed that hard since Nationals 2012. He was taken to the Warblers' Dressing Room, where he was accompanied by Blaine as Jeff and Nick performed their duet.

"I think you should take a nap." Blaine told Kurt in a warm and comforting voice. A voice that made Kurt feel at home.

Kurt just nodded and lied on one of the couches. Blaine gave a genuine smile as he did.

"You were great up there, I'm Blaine, but, you probably already knew that. Ok...lets start over, what's your name?"

Kurt looked up, groggy and answered weakly, "Kurt...Kurt Hummel." Blaine smiled. _Kurt._ That was the most beautiful name Blaine ever heard. He let Kurt sleep peacefully and slipped out to perform. 

* * *

Blaine came back after the show ended and got to know Kurt over coffee.

"So...you _actually_ were in love with your step brother?" Blaine couldn't contain his laughter and it all spilled out, without permission.

"Yeah...but it was before we were officially brothers..."

Blaine made an _"ahhh"_ face and smiled, "You know Kurt, if you want, The Warblers and I need a roadie. You can join us on this tour..."

Kurt blushed and shook his head, "I'm flattered but my heart is here in New York. This is my home now, I can't part with it."

Blaine nodded, understanding. Kurt lived here for a while and it became his home away from home. "That and I have a job I dedicate to here...I an a photographer and editor at Vouge dot com."

"No!" Blaine seemed astonished. Kurt had pitch-perfect vocals, but him working for a fashion industry didn't seem too out of the norm.

"Yeah, it's nice. I am actually moving into my own place soon...but I will need help with the rent the first few months...until I get the handle of my schedule fully and graduate from NYADA...which I will in two months."

"Wow. Well, I suggest until you finish your education. Paying tuition and rent is a bitch, trust me, if anyone, at that statement."

Kurt nodded at noted Blaine's suggestion. He looked at the clock in the Starbucks they were currently sitting in and all color drained from his face.

"Shit! I'm late for work..."

Blaine held in a laugh and looked up at Kurt, "How about I drive you...it's only," Blaine quickly estimated in his head, "10 minutes from here..."

Kurt couldn't take in completely how selfless and kind Blaine was being.

"No Blaine, I-I can't do that. I can ride the subway-"

"Kurt, I insist. It'll take you _forever_ to even walk to the subway, let alone get to Vouge. Just let me get you there, you're already late anyways." Kurt smiled at Blaine being so generous. No one has ever been this sweet to him before.

"Ok." Kurt responded simply. 

* * *

When Blaine dropped Kurt off in his office, his breath was taken away to the pin ups on the walls and Kurt's "Vision Board". Kurt seemed like such a fashion geek...in a good way.

"Wow." Blaine stated. Kurt blushed and sat at his desk.

"Thanks so much Blaine, have a good tour."

Blaine was about to walk out until he saw how Kurt's expression deflated as he got oh-so closer to the door by each single footstep.

"Wait," This caught Kurt's attention to look up. "Here." Blaine placed a piece of paper on it, writing scribbled on it.

"What's this?" Kurt questioned. Confused.

"It is my phone number and Skype username." Kurt looked down at the almost minuscule sheet and gave a slight giggle at the username.

 _"Bow Tie_God,"_ Kurt thought, _"Why didn't I expect that?"_

"Thanks Blaine." Kurt smiled and placed the piece of paper on his computer.

"That way, we can stay in touch..." Kurt looked adoring at Blaine.

Nothing else could be said and as Blaine walked out, Kurt felt this unusual bliss and the pit of his stomach heat.

"Thanks Blaine." Kurt breathed out. He then started on his work.

 _Blaine._ That was all that was on Kurt's mind.

Blaine.


End file.
